1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a medical valve, and in particular to a valve which, when connected between a first medical device, such as a fluid source, and a second medical device, such as a catheter, facilitates fluid flow therebetween, and when the first medical device is disconnected therefrom, induces a positive flow of fluid through the valve in the direction of the second medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manipulation of fluids for parenteral administration in hospitals and medical settings routinely involves the use of connectors and valves for selectively facilitating the movement of fluids between two points. These valves are typically placed along a fluid flow line leading to a patient or other destination. For example, the tube may lead to a catheter having its tip positioned within a patient.
The valve is arranged so that a fluid source or other line may be connected thereto for providing a fluid flow from the source to the patient. When the fluid source or line is removed, the valve closes, sealing the line leading to the patient.
The element which is connected to the valve may comprise a tube or other medical device such as a conduit, syringe, IV set (both peripheral and central lines), piggyback line, or similar component which is adapted for connection to the medical valve. Unfortunately, prior art valves suffer from a problem arising from the disconnection of these medical devices from the valve.
These valves define a space within them through which a fluid or other material may flow from the device to the line on which the valve is mounted. When the medical device is connected to the valve, it typically occupies a portion of this internal valve space, displacing the fluid (whether it be a liquid or air) within the valve.
A problem arises when the medical device is disconnected from the valve. When the device is disconnected, it no longer occupies a portion of the space in the valve. The increase in space within the valve causes the fluid in the valve and line to which the valve is connected, to move to fill the space. In effect, the removal of the device creates a suction force which draws fluid into the valve.
In the medical setting, this movement of fluid is very undesirable. When the valve is connected to a fluid line leading to a patient, the movement of fluid through the line towards the space in the valve has the effect of drawing blood from the patient in the direction of the valve. A serious problem may result in that this blood may clot and clog the catheter near its tip, rendering it inoperable, and may even result in a clot of blood in the patient, which may prove fatal.
One attempt at overcoming this clogging problem has been to coat the inner surface of the catheter near its tip in order to prevent blood from sticking to its interior surfaces. This method has generally been unsuccessful in preventing clogging of the catheter.
The risk of blood clogging of the catheter is significantly heightened where the inner diameter of the catheter is small (e.g., 27 gauge). These small catheters have the advantage, however, in that they reduce the trauma and discomfort caused by insertion into a patient. Because these catheters have a very small passage therethrough, even a small suction force may draw sufficient amount of fluid back through a catheter toward the valve to introduce blood into the catheter tip, which blood may clog the catheter""s passage.
Overcoming the above-stated problem is made more difficult when considering other criteria which the valve must satisfy. For example, the valve should be arranged to so that it does not have any fluid stagnation points. If the fluid is allowed to stagnate in one or more areas of the valve, bacteria growth and other problems may occur.
In addition, the valve should have an internal flow path which is smooth. Sharp edges and corners may damage blood cells and cause hemolysis.
A valve that overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment, a medical valve for selectively permitting fluid to flow between a first medical device and a second medical device comprises a housing that has an interface suitable for receiving a connector portion of the first medical device, and a seal. The seal is made of a flexible material and has a downstream end in fluid communication with the interface, an upstream end suitable for receiving the second medical device, and a normally substantially closed passage in fluid communication with the downstream end and the upstream end. The passage has a relatively small interior volume when in an undisturbed state and a larger interior volume upon the introduction of the second medical instrument into the upstream end of the passage. The passage retracts to define a restricted flow path and a relatively small interior volume upon the withdrawal of the second medical device from the seal (the upstream end initially being sealed as the second medical device is withdrawn) so that a fluid occupying the interior volume is forced toward the downstream end as the passage walls collapse.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment there is provided a valve seal for use in a medical valve having an interface for fluid communication with a first medical device. The seal comprises a first end in fluid communication with the interface, a second end suitable for receiving a second medical device, and at least one slit in fluid communication with the first end and the second end. The slit defines a restricted fluid flow path and a relatively small interior volume when in an undisturbed state, and defines an expanded fluid flow path and a larger interior volume upon the introduction of the second medical device into the slit. The slit retracts to define a restricted flow path and a relatively small interior volume upon the withdrawal of the second medical device from the seal.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment a method is provided for causing a positive flow in the direction of a first medical device from a valve that connects the first medical device to a second medical device and has an associated seal. The seal is adapted to receive at least a portion of the second medical device and provide fluid communication between the first and second medical devices. The method comprises the steps of withdrawing the second medical device from the seal and permitting the seal to retract from a large interior volume to a relatively small interior volume so as to displace any fluid within the seal in the direction of the first medical device.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment there is provided a method of preventing blood from flowing out of a patient into a catheter when a syringe is withdrawn from a valve between the syringe and the catheter. The method comprises the steps of connecting the downstream end of the valve to the catheter and inserting the end of the syringe into a slit forming the upstream end of a normally substantially closed seal passage that is located in a resilient seal and is in fluid communication with the downstream end of the valve. This causes the seal passage to open while providing sealing contact between the syringe and the upstream end of the seal passage. The method further comprises the steps of injecting fluid from the syringe through the seal passage to the catheter and into the patient, and withdrawing the syringe, allowing the walls of the seal passage to return to their substantially closed position while initially maintaining sealing contact between the upstream end and the syringe. This provides a force urging fluid in the passage toward the catheter.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment there is provided a medical valve for selectively permitting fluid to flow between a first medical device and a second medical device through an associated seal. The valve comprises an interface suitable for receiving a connector portion of the first medical device, and a seal holder in fluid communication with the interface.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment a system for administering fluid to a blood vessel of a patient comprises a catheter having an upstream end and a downstream end that is suitable for placement in fluid communication with the blood vessel, and a syringe suitable for expelling fluid into the catheter. The system further comprises a valve having a fitting suitable for connection to the upstream end of the catheter and providing selective fluid communication between the syringe and the catheter. The valve further comprises a seal made of a flexible material. The seal has a downstream end in fluid communication with the fitting, an upstream end suitable for receiving the syringe, and a normally substantially closed passage in fluid communication with the downstream end and the upstream end. The passage has a relatively small interior volume when in an undisturbed state and a larger interior volume upon the introduction of the syringe into the upstream end of the passage. The passage retracts to define a restricted flow path and a relatively small interior volume upon the withdrawal of the second medical device from the seal (the upstream end initially being sealed as the syringe is withdrawn), so that a fluid occupying the interior volume is forced toward the downstream end as the passage walls collapse.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment there is provided a method of making a medical valve seal of the type having a body made of a flexible material and at least one slit formed within the body between adjacent first and second slit walls. The method comprises molding first and second preforms, each preform comprising one of the first and second slit walls and a perimeter edge portion, and pressing the first and second preforms together so that the first and second slit walls face each other. The method further comprises molding an additional amount of a flexible material to at least part of the perimeter edge portions of the first and second preforms so that the first and second preforms and the additional material form a unitary mass with the slit formed therein.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.